Furry Matchmaker
by StarTraveler
Summary: Simon finds a cute puppy in the park and his most attractive owner Simon/Raphael AU both are human.


Disclaimer: Shadowhunters, the TV show belongs to Ed Decter.

AN: Inspired by all the videos and photos of David with his Doberman Ezekiel.

***  
It was a beautiful summer day and Simon had the day off from work, he was training to be a DJ at a local radio station, also he was allowed to sing and play his guitar on air, which was helping raise his profile.

At twenty two he was pretty lucky, a great mom and sister, his best friend Clary who he'd do anything for and vice versa.

Tonight he'd get to meet the new guy she wouldn't stop talking about, Jace Wayland, and Simon couldn't wait to size him up and see if he was truly worthy of Clary.

For one year starting from when they were fifteen, Clary and Simon had dated but eventually they realized they were just better off as best friends.

Simon was still protective of her, even though Clary was more than capable of taking care of herself, she did know karate after all.

**  
He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he nearly tripped over something, thankfully for Simon a park bench was nearby and he was able to steady himself. He looked down to see a Doberman puppy.

"Awww." Simon reached down and picked it up, quickly able to see it was a boy. The puppy yipped excitedly and Simon laughed as the puppy licked his face.

"You're a lovable one aren't you?" Simon cooed to him, glad no one was around to see him getting all sappy.

He was a huge animal lover and in his spare time volunteered at the local animal shelter.

Simon looked at his name tag, "Thomas? Weird name for a Doberman."

"Thomas! Here boy!" A voice that had a Spanish accent was soon heard.

"Over here!" Simon called.

A very gorgeous man came into view, wearing blue shorts and a blue shirt, both which clung just right to his muscled frame. Obviously someone who worked out but not like a body builder type. His hair was dark and held in place with gel.

As he came closer, Simon could see how dark his eyes were, so brown they were almost black.

And a tan skin tone.

 _Get a grip, Simon_ , he told himself, _you don't need to creep the guy out by drooling._

Being attracted to men was nothing new for Simon, he liked both genders, but this man made him feel more intense than anyone he ever laid eyes on.

Simon shook himself out of his thoughts, "I found you're puppy." He said smiling.

"por los dioses UN Angel established realmente de pie frente a mi."

Simon had taken a little bit of Spanish during his school years, so he knew one word meant God and another one angel.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"My apologies." The man extended his hand, "I'm Raphael Santiago."

Simon shook his hand, "I'm Simon Lewis." He reluctantly handed Thomas back over. "Thomas?"

Raphael smiled fondly, "My sister has a three year old daughter, I was babysitting her and reading her a story about Thomas the tank engine, I get my puppy a week later, So I said, Sophia what should I name him? She wanted Thomas and I can't say no to that face and big brown eyes."

Simon grinned, "Sounds good."

"I was trying to train him to get used to walking around with a leash but he got away from me."

"I do volunteer work in an animal shelter so maybe I can help?" Simon asked, really wanting to be around this man as long as possible.

 _He's probably straight, just look at his hotness._ Simon thought sadly.

"I'd love that." Raphael.

Simon petted Thomas and made soothing noises while Raphael put the leash on, although he resisted, Thomas was soon walking and jumping around them.

Raphael had such cute dimples when he smiled and laughed.

Simon looked at his watch, "Holy cow almost five, my best friend is bringing her new guy over so I can finally meet him."

"Simon, wait…" Raphael hesitated and then quickly said, "Would you like to get dinner and a drink? I mean as a thank you for your help." Raphael finished.

Simon grinned, "Why Raphael Santiago, are you asking me on a date?"

Raphael looked like he had a small blush, "Maybe, I know we just met…"

"I accept." Simon replied quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

Raphael took out a pen and paper and wrote down his number, Simon then wrote his down.

"I'll call you tomorrow night." Raphael told him.

"I look forward to it." Simon told him.

***  
As he walked home Simon could've kicked himself, why did he have to show how eager he was? For all he knew Raphael might change his mind and not call, he'd look and feel like a total idiot.

He tried to relax while with Clary and her new guy, Jace was a great guy once he got comfortable around people, he looked like a surfer type, but it was obvious he was a highly intelligent man, in school to one day be and FBI agent.

It was while Simon was getting ready for bed that his cell went off, his heart pounded when he saw Raphael's number.

"Hello?" Simon asked.

"I decided to call tonight, why wait when something feels right." Raphael told him.

Simon grinned, Things were definitely getting more interesting.

***  
Three years later

Simon and Raphael laughed as they watched Thomas chase a butterfly, trying to catch it, he was full grown but still a bundle of energy.

"Happy anniversary mi amor." Raphael whispered, kissing his cheek.

Simon turned and kissed his lips, "Happy anniversary to you mi esposo."

"Three years ago today we met." Raphael said.

"And the next night we had dinner together, at the end you said what we have is magical, you will one day be my husband."

Raphael grinned, "You told me I was crazy."

"And three months later we married." They kissed passionately again and then turned their attention back to Thomas.

"Raph, you still are a crazy one sometimes." Simon told him lovingly.

Raphael nipped his ear gently, "Only for you mi sol naciente."

***  
por los dioses un ángel esta realmente de pie frente a mi." By the gods an angel is actually standing before me.

Mi amor- my love

Mi esposo-My husband

Mi sol naciente- My rising Sun


End file.
